You're a Good Person
by Mikila94
Summary: Armin messes up during training, and Annie's the one who ends up hurt. As Armin takes care of her Annie notices that he's different than she thought.


**A.N: My second Shingeki no Kyojin one shot, this time starring Armin and Annie. I've also been planning a few longer stories, one AU about Jean and Armin and one where I add an OC to the real story... which should I start with?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**You're a Good Person**

Annie Leonhardt was as pissed off as a woman could be. She was a warrior- no, a soldier, she was a soldier in training now, and yet she was lying on her bed because of a fever. Soldiers didn't catch colds; that was just ridiculous. And this wasn't even her fault. No, it was the fault of that stupid boy, Arlert was his name if Annie remembered correctly, and who'd accidentally pushed her off of a tree branch right in to the pond under the tree during 3D maneuver training. It's not like this meant she was going to get kicked out, but this would probably pull her grades down, and badly. Arlert was so going to pay for this.

"Miss Annie?" Speak of the devil and he will appear...

Annie turned her head lazily towards the door, seeing Arlert's bright blue eyes peeking in. She was about to tell him that she hadn't given him a permission to call her by first name, but decided to leave it for later, at least until she knew what he wanted.

Since Annie didn't say anything Armin guessed that she was waiting for him to speak.

"I uh... I brought you your lunch" Armin muttered, opening the door a bit more.

"...thank you" Annie said, sitting up as the boy brought the tray of food to her. What use did he think he'd get from this? Was he trying to get on her good side or apologize for pushing her in to the pond? Either way she was still going to kill him when she got out of bed. She started to eat, seeing from the corner of her eye that Armin was still there, standing next to her bed and looking around the room awkwardly, anywhere but at her.

"Do you want something, Arlert?" she questioned, catching the boy's eyes with her own. His eyes widened and Annie almost chuckled as she saw the small glimpse of fear in them "Well?"

"I just... well uh, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Armin muttered, his voice getting quieter by every word, making Annie hear him just barely. Apologizing wasn't hard at all for Armin normally, but that cold look always present on Annie's face got him on his toes around her. Well, it wasn't as bad as it could be because Armin had learned in these three months they'd been training that Annie gave everyone the same cold look, even to Christa. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember ever seeing Annie smile.

Annie watched the boy, realizing he was deep in thought. Wondering if she might actually get something out of this, she asked: "What if I say that I don't forgive you?"

That seemed to pull the boy out of his thoughts as he looked directly at Annie again for a second before dropping his gaze.

"W-well it's not like I can just expect your forgiveness after apologizing, but..." Armin trailed off. Usually when he apologized to someone, they either forgave him or pretended not to hear him, except Eren who usually asked what he was apologizing for in the first place. However, no one had ever answered him like that.

Annie's small smirk went unnoticed by Armin. Looks like she _could _get something out of this; playing mind games was fun from time to time. She continued to eat her lunch, watching Armin from the corner of her eye to see what the boy would do. He was standing still, staring at the floor awkwardly.

"...I should go" he finally muttered, turning to leave the girls' cabin. At the door he cast one last look at Annie, turning back around and leaving in hurry as his eyes met hers. The girl wasn't sure if she should be amused or offended by the fact that she scared the boy so much. Figuring that she probably wouldn't see Armin anymore before she was healthy again she pushed the boy out of her mind for now. She'd get back at him later, but right now her top priority was her lunch.

XXXXX

Armin took a deep breath, standing in front of the girls' cabin's door. He had eaten his dinner in hurry so that he could take Annie hers. Of course one of the girls could've done it since they didn't have any training or anything to do after dinner, but Armin felt it was his responsibility since it was his fault Annie was sick in the first place. It's not like he had pushed her in to the pond on purpose, he'd never do that to anyone, but it was still his fault. Gathering his courage to face the stone faced girl he knocked on the door before opening it a little bit. Annie was sitting on her bed, staring straight at the door. Armin could tell she was surprised to see him, but just barely. The surprise didn't stay on her face even for a second.

"I brought your dinner" Armin said. Again the girl thanked him, but this time Armin could tell her thanks was just empty words. She did not say so because she was thankful, but because that was she was taught to say. It made him wonder how many of the other people he knew were also like that.

Armin stayed still next to her bed again, but Annie decided to let it be for now as she concentrated of her dinner. She hadn't expected the boy to bring her food again, she was quite sure it would have been brought by Christa or Mina. Not that she cared who brought it since she wasn't friends with anyone. She only had respect for Eren for his skills and her relationship between Reiner and Berthold was completely professional; she didn't need friends. Still, the real reason she had been surprised to see him was that she had thought she'd scared him off earlier. It seemed she should take the blond at least a bit more seriously; he wasn't the type that ran away with tail between his legs when someone as much as glared at him after all. After Annie had finished her dinner she turned her head, knowing that Armin was still there. The boy had been looking around; giving her a glance or two from time to time but otherwise he hadn't moved.

"Are you finished?" Armin asked. When he got a nod he took the empty tray, silently saying: "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Annie raised an eyebrow at this, watching Armin's retreating back. It seems that he had decided to deliver her food to her for more than one day. She didn't really know what he wanted, but decided to follow what he did for now. Perhaps he was trying to fish for forgiveness? She sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. Sweating was one of the reasons she really hated having a fever and it didn't seem to get any better; quite opposite actually. She had had hard time sitting up and eating her dinner, but there had been no way for her to lie down while Armin was still there. She _hated _showing weakness.

XXXXX

The next morning Armin went to give Annie her breakfast after waiting that all the other girls had left the cabin. He was called girly sometimes, but that didn't mean the real girls wouldn't be angry at him if he happened to drop in when they were changing clothes. Thinking that Annie wouldn't answer anyway, he went in without knocking just to see Annie still asleep in her bed. This surprised Armin a little; he had always assumed that the girl would be a morning person. He wondered if he should wake her, but decided not to. Sick or not she could easily kick his ass, which she definitely would do if he woke her up. This in mind he walked over, putting the tray on the floor next to Annie's bed. Now that he was so close he could see clearly how much the fever was affecting her; her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. She was in a way worse shape Armin had even imagined. He hesitated before carefully touching Annie's forehead, which was burning hot. He got a wet cloth for her forehead before leaving the cabin, rushing to tell the superiors exactly how bad condition Annie was in.

XXXXX

Annie was out for three days and when she finally woke up she found Mikasa sitting at the end of her bed. She stared at the other woman until the black haired woman noticed that the blonde's eyes were open.

"Oh, so you're finally awake" she said, closing her book "You were out three days; Armin was sick of worry."

Straight to the point it seemed, which was fine with Annie who wasn't one from small talks. She hadn't waited any how are you feeling –questions anyway, not from this woman. However, she was slightly curious about Mikasa's last sentence. Why would Armin worry about her?

"He blames himself about your condition" Mikasa said, like she was reading her mind "He keeps spacing out and doesn't eat well; at this rate he'll be sick too."

Well now it was clear to Annie why Mikasa was sitting at her bedside.

"And you think that's my fault" Annie stated before coughing. When she was able to speak again she, as if to challenge Mikasa, said: "It's not my fault if you can't take care of your little friend."

If looks could kill both girls would be six feet under right now as they gave each other piercing glares, like challenging one another. Mikasa wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt her friends and Annie simply didn't want to be blamed for the boy's quirks. Thankfully Mikasa stormed off, allowing Annie to drop her straight face and close her eyes. Damn fever.

XXXXX

Annie woke up with a start, ready to bite off whose ever hand it was that was touching her forehead. However the arm was pulled away before she could sink her teeth on it. She attempts to sit up, but fails miserably thanks to her condition, her head hitting the pillow again.

"Take it easy, Annie" she hears a familiar voice say. Armin Arlert was there again, and that made her frustrated. It's not like he'd make fun of her being weak, he was in no position to call others that, but she didn't like showing her weakness, not even to someone as weak as him.

"I'm completely fine" she says, forcing her poker face on as she attempts to sit up again. Armin, seeing that Annie is as stubborn as his friends, moves his arm behind Annie's back to support her, half expecting to get slapped, which would have happened if Annie had had the energy to do so.

"Here" Armin says, handing her a cup of water.

"...thanks" Annie says, accepting the cup after a moment of hesitation, knowing better than to drink it too fast. Once the cup is empty Armin takes it and pushes Annie back on the bed, either not noticing or not caring about the glare she gives him. Since she still sees him as bit of a coward, she guesses the first option. Suddenly she hears Armin sigh, making her raise her eyebrow a little.

"Annie, I know you're angry with me and you have all the right to be since this is my fault, but you _must _rest" Armin tells, his stern tone surprising Annie. She wasn't exactly angry at Armin about the whole dropping in to a pond thing, not anymore, she knew he didn't do it on purpose, had known all along. She was just simply pissed off earlier. However, her anger was surfacing again. No one, especially not someone as weak as Armin, was allowed to tell her what to do.

"Don't think you can order me a-"Annie started, but was stopped by a coughing fit. Armin helped her in to a sitting position, supporting her until she stopped coughing "Are you okay?"

Annie nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She felt so god damn weak. As much as she wanted to protest as Armin pushed her back down, she didn't. She had no energy to do so.

"Do you need anything?" Armin asked, getting a simple no as an answer "Okay, I'll see you around dinner time then."

Annie sighed as Armin went out of the door. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the same if it had been someone else he'd pushed in to the pool or if he'd still help her if it had been someone else to push her there... probably not, he was most likely doing all this out of quilt or for the need of forgiveness after all. Annie hadn't said it, but she had forgiven him already.

XXXXX

A few days later Annie was feeling a bit better already, yet she still remained in bed in order to get rid of the fever permanently. At night when everyone was asleep already she couldn't take it anymore tough, so she decided to get up and get some fresh air. They weren't allowed to go outside at night, but it was okay as long as she didn't get caught. To Annie's surprise she soon learned that she wasn't the only one awake; there were two guys sitting in front of the boy's cabin. Curiosity getting the best of her, she went to eavesdrop.

"Armin, you worry too much. She'll be fine" Annie knew this voice; it was Eren "Death Seeker" Jaeger. It seems that the other guy was Armin Arlert "Or are you afraid she'll beat you up once out of bed?"

Annie could tell they were talking about her.

"Not really; it's not like I haven't been beaten up before" Armin replied with a sigh "It's just... I'd rather not have anyone hating me."

"Don't worry about it, its Annie after all. She hates everyone" Eren said, making Annie grit her teeth. It was true in a way, but he didn't need to say it.

"Eren, that's rude" Armin scolded "Why do you always try to pick a fight with everyone?"

"Are you saying _that _wasn't rude?" Eren shot back, making Armin look down "Thought so."

They sat in silence for a while before Armin broke it: "Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think Annie seems a bit-?"

"Creepy? Selfish?" Eren suggested as Armin trailed off, making Annie narrow her eyes. Armin gave Eren a small glare before saying: "No, I meant to say lonely."

Annie scoffed; that wasn't true. She was just fine on her own. She saw Eren shrug before he said: "Well maybe, but she can blame her own attitude for that."

"Yeah, but maybe she just doesn't know any better... I mean you're not the easiest guy to be around either but that doesn't make you a bad person, even though you can be a bit selfish sometimes." Armin muttered, making Eren deadpan "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

Armin shrugged before saying: "Both, I suppose."

Annie rolled her eyes; she'd gotten enough of those two. She turned around, deciding to return to the cabin. They were wrong; she could make friends if she wanted to, but the point was that she didn't need them.

XXXXX

The next morning when Armin brought her breakfast Annie couldn't help but wonder if his intentions were sincere after all. Could it be that he simply wanted to help? No, people weren't like that, not even Armin. They were always after something. Always. Glancing at Armin as she ate, she decided to prove herself that she was right.

"Armin" the boy jumped a little in surprise; Annie didn't usually talk to him. Curiously he looked at her, waiting for her to continue "You don't need to do this; you're not in debt to me and I'm not blaming you for what happened."

As Annie got no answer she turned to fully look at Armin, but to her surprise she couldn't really place his expression. Was it guilt? Yes, definitely guilt.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it; I should've been more careful" Annie said. Now that Armin knew this he'd probably let one of the girls bring her food.

"That's not really it" Armin said, so quietly that Annie almost missed it "I do feel a bit guilty, but not about that. I..."

Armin swallowed, mentally preparing to face Annie's wrath.

"I actually thought that you might be selfish and bad person, but now I... I feel guilty for thinking so." he said, moving his gaze away from Annie after saying this. To say Annie was surprised would be underestimating. She hadn't been expecting this; she couldn't even understand why he told it to her, it would have been easier to just stay quiet "Annie, you're actually a good person, aren't you?"

Now that was something Annie never expected to hear. However, she did have an answer for it.

"I've never meant to be good or bad. I just do what I want to do; it's up to others to decide what I Am." she answered, adding "Not that I care what you or anyone else think."

"I see" Armin said, taking Annie's empty tray, He didn't recall exactly when she finished it "I'll see you at lunchtime, then."

And he did it. He brought the few meals left before Annie was well enough to go to the dining hall. She ate in the same table with Mina and some of her friends since their table usually had at least one empty place to sit at. She glanced at the table where Armin and his friends were eating, to her surprise missing the time he brought her meals. It's not like they ever talked to each other much during that time, but now that it was over Annie realized she had liked his company. What a cruel twist of fate.

XXXXX

A few months has passed since Annie got sick and during that time she hadn't said a word to Armin, excluding some hellos and good mornings. It wasn't until an accident in 3D maneuver training that she talked to him again. They'd been moving in a group of four; her, Armin, Franz and Mina as the branch Armin had shot his wire at cracked and Armin fell to the ground. Annie, having been last in the line, was the first to notice Armin falling but didn't react fast enough to catch him.

"Armin!" her yell had gotten the attention of the other two and all three of them dashed to the blonds' aid. Mina checked his pulse and turned out he was just unconscious, having hit his head. They decided that Annie and Franz would take Armin to the infirmary while Mina went to report what happened to their trainer. Since the infirmary was only for the wounded, Annie had never been there before. She'd never gotten that badly hurt while training.

"Arlert's condition doesn't seem bad, but it'd be best if someone watched after him until next morning" the doctor told, looking at the still unconscious Armin. Making up her mind, Annie told: "I'll do it."

Mina and Franz looked at her in surprise, but neither had the courage to question Annie so they both left back for training, leaving the two blonds behind. Annie sat down, assuring herself that she was just returning a favor. She also knew that someone would come to replace her before the night fell; Armin had lot of friends who'd do that for him. He didn't need to rely on someone like her.

XXXXX

Armin opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. It seems that he was in the infirmary... again. Looking to his right he notices someone there, but it's dark and he can't be sure who it is. Eren? No, that was a woman's silhouette. Mikasa, then? ...not her either, the person was way too short, probably shorter than him. Christa? Could be, but Ymir was always with her yet this person was alone. Who had he been with before getting here? Oh right, he was training with Franz, Mina and-

"Annie?" he asked, finally recognizing the familiar silhouette.

"What?" was her reply, making Armin wonder what he should answer to that "Nothing... just made sure it really was you."

There was a silence for a while before Armin asked: "Uh, Annie, why exactly are you here?"

"Someone had to look after you and I thought of returning a favor" she replied "But since my presence bothers you so much I'll leave when someone else gets here."

Armin's eyes widened, afraid he'd offended Annie. That hadn't been his intention.

"Annie, I didn't mean it like th-"

"I was joking, Armin" Annie cut him off. She knew the boy well enough by now that he didn't mean it like that.

"Oh, sorry" Armin said, surprised. He had never thought of Annie as the kind of person who'd tell even a single joke. Well, it wasn't even his idea of a joke, but it seemed that to Annie it was.

"You're a good person" Armin said suddenly. This time it was no question, he said it like it was a fact. Annie's eyes widened and Arming could swear he saw blush coloring her cheeks. He chuckled, earning a glare.

"And what is so funny?"

"Nothing" Armin replied, but his tone told the exact opposite "Hey, Annie?"

"What?"

"Did you know that outside the walls there's huge amount of salt water, which is called the ocean?" Annie blinked; where the hell had that come from? And wasn't that illegal? Looks like Armin wasn't the little saint everyone thought he was.

"I've heard of it" she replied and she could see how Armin's eyes lit up. She listened how the boy went on about the places he had read about and her opinion on him started to change. He really wasn't the happy go lucky, naïve kid she had thought.

XXXXX

"Why didn't anyone tell us earlier that Armin got hurt?" Eren asked as he and Mikasa rapidly walked towards the infirmary. Mikasa didn't answer; her eyes were focused on one of the infirmary's windows. It was dark outside and inside, but Mikasa could see two people from the window, recognizing the other as Armin. As they got to the door Eren pushed it open without a second thought, calling out: "Armin, you okay?"

Armin turned away from Annie to face the door, smiling as he saw his two best friends.

"Yeah, I just hit my head" Armin turned to look at Annie as he heard her get up from the chair "I'll take my leave now."

"Thanks for the company" Armin called after her, blinking as she stopped at the doorway "...I'll see you tomorrow."

Annie closed the door, leaving behind satisfied Armin, slightly confused Mikasa and very confused, wide eyed Eren.

"Did Annie just say "See you tomorrow" to you?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

"Yeah" Armin confirmed, either not noticing or not caring about the disbelieving faces his friends were making. After this night they and everyone else started to notice Annie's small attitude change towards Armin. Nobody knew for sure how it happened, but somehow the sweet, kind, innocent Armin had earned the respect of Ice Queen Annie.


End file.
